


kinako vores banri: a fik

by TabooMonster123



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood and Gore, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deliberate Badfic, Dirty Talk, Hard vore, Other, Please read the notes!, Vore, drops this after almost a year and leaves, or do that's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooMonster123/pseuds/TabooMonster123
Summary: Kinako and banri are in love. Banri wants to be eaten by kinako. Kinako eats him alive.or: a conversation with the author's friends led to this disaster. Please read with caution.
Relationships: Oogami Banri/Kinako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	kinako vores banri: a fik

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind this fic is long and involves a "vore"-böden discord server, Tokyo Ghoul, and what I now call The Great Cornhole Debacle. I last worked on it almost a year ago and don't think I'll be finishing it. I figured I'd put it here for posterity and to see if anyone else gets as much of a kick out of it as we did.
> 
> I did not understand how vore worked when I wrote this, and it is entirely unedited as it's intentional badfic and I think that's part of its... charm lol. THIS FIC FEATURES HARD VORE i.e. CRUNCHING AND CHEWING OF BONES/FLESH/BODY PARTS. IF YOU FIND THIS DISTURBING I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ IT.

Kinako myuued happily as banri pat its ears. They were in the basement, sitting on the tarps they’d covered the concrete floor in to prevent staining. They’d been preparing for this for months.

Banri stood up. “Are you ready, my love?”

“Myuu!” Said kinako.

Banri undressed, folding his clothes and placing them in a plain wooden box in the corner. “You’ll remember to give it to them, right?” He asked. Kinako myuued back affirmatively. “I knew I could count on you,” he simpered.

The lights dimmed low, and they settled together in the center of the room, banri sitting on his knees with kinako in his lap. He pet its head gently, then lifted his fingers towards kinako’s mouth. It opened, and when banri slipped his fingers inside, snapped down on them like a trap.

“Oh!” Banri moaned painfully. The bloodied stumps stung, throbbing erotically. Kinako kept going, taking banri’s other fingers thumb and biting them off in quick succession.

Banri’s palm now ended in five bleeding flesh wounds, dripping onto the tarp with tiny splatters. “More,” he begged, shoving his hand at kinako.

Kinako’s teeth had more difficulty getting through the thicker bones in banri’s hand. It would have to rest later before going up his arms or tackling his feet. Chunks of flesh came off, were chewed, and swallowed until only the wrist was left.

“Now the other one,” Banri demanded.

Kinako repeated the process on his other hand, eating his fingers first, then his thumb, then cronching through the hand bones. When it finished banri was left with two handless arms- one of his greatest dreams.

The rest would be realized over the course of the night.

After a short break, they were ready to keep going. “Want my toes next or my ears?” Banri asked. Kinako hopped over to his feet in response, being sure to roll over in the pools of blood in the process. It needed a new coat of color on its fluff anyway, and in a few weeks its pink color would be back in full bloom. “I’m ready,” banri said breathily.

Kinako sniffed at his foot digits. Mmm. Stinky. It bit off each toe one by one, spurring heated moans from the man above it. “You’re so good at this,” banri cried, tears flowing down his face and mixing with the pool of blood on the tarp.

The fingers and pieces of banri’s hands that kinako had eaten earlier were starting to digest. The nutrients from banri’s human flesh were beginning to percolate through kinako’s body and systems, and soon the rabbit would activate its special ability.

But not yet. Kinako munched through Banri’s feet, swallowing one foot bone at a time, alternating between the left and the right as it pleased. Banri’s head thrashed with each bite, and his skin was now covered in his own blood. Kinako thought to itself that Banri looked quite fetching.

“Is this pleasing you as much as it pleases me?” Banri rasped, blood bubbling out of his lips.

In response, Kinako myuued as joyfully as it could with its mouth full of Banri’s flesh.

“I’m so glad,” Banri said. “I don’t know how I could stand it if you weren’t enjoying yourself. I want you to feel good, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through this: THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU DESERVE SO MANY AWARDS.
> 
> Please tell me your honest reactions to this fic. I wrote it to be deliberately provocative so IF IT PROVOKED EMOTIONS IN YOU DO LET ME KNOW LOL.
> 
> Once again, I don't think I'll be finishing this, but I hope you get something out of it anyway ^_^


End file.
